


here comes this rising tide

by karasunonolibero



Series: iwaoi horror week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earthquakes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Pseudoscience, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “So like. The moon affects the tides, right? And if it gets too close then it can cause all kinds of weird weather patterns and natural disasters, so—”“You think you were right when you said the moon looked bigger than usual.”~or, the moon gets closer. Oikawa notices.





	here comes this rising tide

**Author's Note:**

> we have passed the halfway mark lads!! we're on day 5 of [iwaoi horror week](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com/) and i haven't imploded yet! wooo!!
> 
> for someone who loves space so much, i know very little about it. so this was heavily inspired by the [game theory video on majora's mask](https://youtu.be/yFPPKz6Y2hY) and also the movie knowing, starring nicolas cage, hence this turned out less horror-y and more 'bad sci-fi action' but i had fun with it, so, enjoy!
> 
> (title comes from the phoenix by fall out boy)
> 
> **DAY 5: FACELESS MOON**  
there’s nobody out here / the known and the unknown / losing oxygen / **one last moment** / just tentacles / a growing shadow / **the world’s end**

Midnight looms over the rented cabin, and Oikawa’s still shaking the sleep off as he waits for his coffee to percolate. He’s beyond lucky to be out here, he knows. It was one of those times where everything came together at once—the vacation time he’d requested happened to line up with the closest full supermoon in almost a hundred years, so there was only one place he could drag Iwaizumi.

He’s got his binoculars, his telescope, his favorite alien mug between his palms, and a boyfriend who’s due to wake up any minute now. What more could he need?

Iwaizumi joins him on the porch at half past midnight with his own cup of coffee. Oikawa tilts his face up for a kiss, and Iwaizumi obliges him before sitting down next to him. “Don’t people usually get killed in cabins out in the middle of nowhere?” he says.

“Iwa-chan! That’s not going to happen,” Oikawa declares. “That’s only in movies. We’re the only ones out here.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you hear something rustle and you jump into my arms screaming.”

“I’d _never_.”

“You have before.”

“I was young then.”

“It was last week when the towel fell off the hanger in the bathroom.” But Iwaizumi squeezes his hand, head falling back against the cushions.

Oikawa pushes his glasses up his nose. Before he peers through the telescope in front of him, he takes a moment to look up at the night sky with bare eyes. This is the sky he’s been watching since he was a kid, the sky that’s always held so many beautiful mysteries. He’s older now, and has solved some of those mysteries, but there’s still so much more to learn. So much out there that he can only imagine.

His eyes trace the familiar constellations, the brightest stars, the trail of the Milky Way. And there’s the moon, nearing fullness in the eastern sky, like a promise.

~

The cabin is fairly isolated, so there’s not much they can do other than watch TV, stargaze, talk, cook, and have sex, but Oikawa can’t complain, not when he’s getting kissed under his beloved stars every night. And every night, he watches the routinely fickle moon getting bigger.

~

The night of the supermoon arrives halfway through their vacation. Oikawa’s buzzing and he hasn’t even had any coffee. Eager, he wakes Iwaizumi up and drags him outside, where he’s already set up blankets and pillows so they can lie down and look up more easily. Iwaizumi yawns and grumbles something that Oikawa doesn’t catch, but he doesn’t care. He might not live to see the next time the moon is this close. So he curls into Iwaizumi’s side, using his chest as a pillow as he raises his binoculars to his face—and immediately frowns. “Is it just me or is the moon kind of big?”

“It’s supposed to be big, isn’t that the point?”

“Not like this!”

Iwaizumi squints up at it. “Huh. Give me those.”

Oikawa hands the binoculars over. Yes, the moon is supposed to appear brighter and larger than usual when it’s this close to Earth, but this is different. For a casual moon-watcher, it wouldn’t be noticeable, but Oikawa’s been looking up his whole life. This is the brightest he’s ever seen it.

“Maybe a little,” Iwaizumi says, though Oikawa thinks that may just be to humor him. They lie there together, talking idly, until they both fall asleep under the stars.

~

When he returns to work the next week, he overhears one of his coworkers mention something about higher-than-normal tides in the southwest. A few days after, he hears about a particularly bad series of tornadoes sweeping over the United States. Then the Philippines sees the most disastrous volcanic eruption in four hundred years.

“Shit, it’s like there’s another natural disaster every other day,” Iwaizumi says one night while Oikawa’s washing the dishes.

“I know,” he says. “It’s weird, isn’t it?” A theory pops into his head—a theory he immediately dismisses as pseudoscience.

“You’re thinking of something, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi comes up behind Oikawa, resting his chin on his shoulder. “It’s something stupid?”

“Okay, mind-reader.” Oikawa flicks soap suds at him. “So like. The moon affects the tides, right? And if it gets _too_ close then it can cause all kinds of weird weather patterns and natural disasters, so—”

“You think you were right when you said the moon looked bigger than usual.”

Oikawa shrugs and dries his hands. “Like you said. It’s stupid.”

The next night, after the news all day showed nothing but footage of a devastating earthquake hits New Zealand, Oikawa goes out to the balcony of their apartment. The crescent moon, too large in the sky looks like a mocking smile.

~

There’s no warning. One moment Oikawa’s putting his slippers on by the front door, and the next he’s knocked flat on his ass as the floor rumbles beneath him. “What the fuck?” he asks the apartment, as the shock subsides as quickly as it had begun. He shakes his head—ugh, maybe he shouldn’t have had that beer on the way home—and struggles to his feet with one hand on the wall.

His kitchen, just ten feet across the apartment, is below him.

The floor starts shaking again; he reaches for the doorknob, yelping as drawers and cabinet doors begin to fly open with the motion, dishes and picture frames shattering on the floor.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s voice shouts from the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa lets go, stumbling down the hall as the floor continues to jolt under his feet. Iwaizumi’s halfway through getting changed, dress shirt unbuttoned and belt undone. Normally that would be enough to make Oikawa pounce, but all he can think about right now is _earthquake earthquake there is an earthquake happening right now_. “What the fuck—”

“We have to get down!”

The fire alarm begins to blare, white light flashing, and Oikawa feels his breath shortening. “Iwa-chan, oh my god, Iwa-chan, what do we do!”

The noise of a freight train fills Oikawa’s ears, drowning out whatever Iwaizumi says to him. He loses his footing, landing hard on the floor and feeling his bad knee twinge from the angle. Iwaizumi drops to his hands and knees and clings to him, shouting in his ear about finding cover under their kitchen table, and that’s when the water comes crashing through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i ended this in a weird place but it's already late so!


End file.
